Rugged semiconductor surfaces are frequently utilized in applications in which it is desired to have an increased surface area. For instance, rugged semiconductor materials are frequently utilized as storage nodes in capacitor constructions.
The semiconductor of a rugged semiconductor material can comprise, consist essentially of, or consist of any element known to have semiconductive properties. The semiconductor will frequently comprise, consist essentially of, or consist of silicon. In applications in which the semiconductor consists essentially of, or consists of silicon, the rugged semiconductor material can be referred to as rugged silicon, and in exemplary applications can be hemispherical grain (HSG) silicon.
Although techniques are known for forming rugged semiconductor surfaces, there is a continuing need to develop improved methodologies for controlling the particular topography associated with a rugged semiconductor surface. In other words, there is a continuing need for controlling the ruggedness of the surfaces. Accordingly, it is desired to develop improved methods for forming rugged semiconductor surfaces.